Dying For You
by fangirl23
Summary: Eighteen years after Draco broke up with Pansy she still wants him. Still needs him. And she'll do whatever it takes to get him back.


**Author's Note:** **I posted the first part of this story a couple months ago but it now has a new ending, after the poem part. I also got rid of some grammar errors and spelling mistakes. Enjoy! :)**

_Right After Year Seven:_

"Can you believe it Draco?" I walked around the tree that Draco was sitting in front of and dropped down to the grass next to him.

"Believe what?" He spoke in a quiet voice and was staring at the lake in front of us with a vacant expression.

"That we're done! Done with Hogwarts! Forever!" I grabbed his shoulders and shook him as I talked but still didn't seem to catch his attention.

I let my hands drop from Draco's shoulders and decided to try a different approach. I quickly leaned in and started to kiss him on his mouth. He didn't push me away but he didn't kiss me back either. But I continued to kiss him anyway. I started to move down with my kisses. Down from his mouth to his chin then to his neck. At some point while I was kissing his neck I felt his hands grab my shoulders. Then he pushed.

"Draco!" I shouted after he pushed me away then wiped off my lips with back of my hand. I noticed there were red marks on Draco from my lipstick. That made me smile but Draco looked annoyed.

Draco rolled his eyes. Then he grabbed a branch on the tree he was leaning against and used it to pull himself up. Then he lent me a hand and help me up.

"Listen Pansy." His voice was serious and I didn't like it. "It's been fun but..."

Suddenly, I shoved him, hard and his back slammed into the tree behind us.

"Come on Pansy! Can't you try to understand?" Draco threw his hands in the air as he spoke.

"Understand? Understand why you're breaking up with me?" I screamed at him and other people that were laying across the lawn turned their attention towards us but I could care less.

"Well do you blame me? You're annoying and all we do is have sex!"  
I rolled my eyes. "Oh get real Draco. I don't believe that you actually have a problem with us having sex all the time."

Draco shrugged . "I guess not but I'm still done OK?"

Then he turned and started walking away, back towards the school. I just stood there, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes and the anger growing inside of me. And then he turned around and said something that set me over the edge.

"Have a nice life Pansy."

_Six Years Later:_

I am _dying_  
_Dying_ for you  
To have you_ back_ again  
I _need_ to have you back again

I want the _touching _I want the _kissing_  
I want the _loving _I want it all _again_

_She_ doesn't deserve it  
Because _she isn't me_

I follow you _everywhere_  
In hope that you'll _notice _  
In hope that you'll _fall_ for me again  
Don't you _remember_?  
How we _used_ to be?

We used to be _happy_  
Happy _everywhere_  
Walking to class  
Doing homework together  
In the dorms  
In broom closets  
Up against walls and tables  
It was all perfect

Then you met her  
And loved _her _  
And married _her_  
Not me

I was just _forgotten_  
But I _won't _be for long  
_She_ can't give you what I gave you  
_She_ can't make you feel how _I made you feel_

Can she?  
I know that answer  
And that's why _I follow you_  
_Follow you everywhere _Because _I need you again_

_I need you again Draco_  
_Because I am addicted __  
__Addicted to you __  
__Dying for you _

_One Night Eighteen Years After Year Seven:_

I gripped on to the black, metal bars tightly and pulled myself up. I climbed all the way up to the top of the gate and then hopped down. I landed in the soft grass of Draco's yard. Draco and Astoria's yard. I hate her. But tonight I can't think about her because I'm going to see Draco. He just doesn't know it yet.

I creep through the damp grass towards their home. The house is huge and made of a dark, red brick. Trees circle most of the house, hiding it from the world but not from me.

Tonight, I'm going to get what's rightfully mine and no one is going to stand in my way. Not Astoria and not his kid, Scorpius. I should be the one having Draco's children. Not Astoria. That bitch.

I reach the front of the house and hid behind the bushes that line the porch. Then, I look up at the window and try to find where Draco is. But I don't see him anywhere but I do see someone else. Astoria. She's in upstairs Scorpius' room, tucking the little brat in. Once she's done, she flicks off the light and leaves. I watch as she heads down the hallway towards Draco and Astoria's room. She plops down on to their king size bed and begins to read from some magazine. A figure catches my eye downstairs in the kitchen.

It's him.

It's Draco.

He begins cleaning up papers off the table. I'm too far to see what the papers are but I don't give a damn anyway. What I do care about is what is behind Draco. And that's a door. If I move now I can get to that back door before Draco leaves the kitchen. I look up at the upstairs once more and make sure Astoria is still reading, she is and that Scorpius' light is still off, it is. Then I take off.

I run as fast as I to the back off the house and as I run I yank out my wand. When I turn around the corner I nearly slip in the wet grass but I quickly regain myself and run on. Then I reach the back and I slowly creep across the patio.

Draco is still in the kitchen. But he's doing dishes instead. Why the fuck isn't he using a spell to clean them? I decide it doesn't matter because seeing him cleaning makes me want to rip his clothes off. But I keep control of myself.

Before I make my presence known I think of a way to get Draco to talk to me. Then, it hits me. I look deviously down at my wand. If I threaten his family's well-being maybe he'll listen to me and he'll believe me because I'm damn crazy.

I walk over to the sliding door and pull the handle. Hell yeah! It's not locked.

I pull it open and just stand in the door frame. It's enough to get Draco's attention.

"Who's there?"

I smile to myself at his confusion but I decide to respond. "A long lost lover."  
Draco walks into my sight and just stands there staring at me. I put my hand on the door frame and lean against it.

"Miss me, baby?"

Draco's face turns dark and he glares at me. "Pansy, what the fuck is wrong with you?"  
"What's wrong with you Drackie? Why don't you come closer?"

"No freaking way." Draco shakes his head back and forth.

I pout at that. "Oh, why not? Afraid I might bite?" I chomp my teeth together and pretend I'm biting something.

Draco rolls his eyes. "Knowing you, you will."

"Damn right."

My man takes a deep breath and puts his hand on his forehead. "Listen, Pansy, you have to stop following me."

"Whatever do you mean darling?"

"For goodness sakes! I see you at my work all the time and you just walked into my house." He sighs again.

I take a step back. "It will end. I promise but you have to talk to me. Step outside for a second."

"No." Draco waves his hand in front of him. "You need help but not from me. If you need to use my fireplace to get back to London that's fine but that's it."

"Aw but I'm cold Drakie." I wrap my arms around myself. "Come keep me warm."  
Draco says nothing, just stares at me and shakes his head. And suddenly I feel anger well up inside of me and I let it go. I raise my wand in the air and laugh at Draco's shocked look.

"Come out or else!"

He loses the shocked expression. "Or what?"

"Little Scorpius will never make it to Hogwarts next year. You don't want that, do you?"  
"You'd never do that."

"Want to test that theory?"

Draco's expression said it all.

"Thought so, now, let's step outside."

I moved out of the way of the doorway and watched happily as Draco walked outside dragging his feet as he went. I slid the door shut and then caught up to Draco who was standing by a wooden table on the patio.

"Let's go away from the patio."

Draco didn't budge as I pulled his arm to drag him off the patio. "Why?"  
I sighed. "There are lights out here. You don't want your darling Astoria to know I'm here do you?"

Just like that, we were leaving the patio. We went out a bit from the house. Through the darkness and stopped between two large willow trees.

I looked at Draco seductively and he looked at me miserably. Then I stood up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips. I only got a couple seconds of kissing in before he pushed me off.

"No! Pansy I don't want this." Draco yelled at me in a hushed voice as he wiped his mouth off with the back of his hand.

"Well I do so I get it!"

Now Draco was beyond anger. "Why? Why do you still want me? We dated years ago! Get over me!"

"NO! EXPELLIARMUS!"

Draco's wand, which he had been gripping tighter and tighter as we spoke, flew across the yard, back towards the patio.

"Now I am in control! Do one thing I don't like and I swear I will burn your house down. Want your family burned alive?"

"You're a psychopath."

"Damn right. You ready to listen to me?"

Draco just nodded.

I got right to the point. "I want you back. And before you say anything just listen. I need you. I am addicted to you Draco Malfoy. Take me back."

Draco put his hands on my shoulders. "Pansy, I know you think you need me but you don't. I have a family and a new life now. You could have that too; all you have to do is try for it."

I shook my head. "But I don't want that. I don't want a family or a new life. I want what we had before. What we had at Hogwarts. Wasn't that great?"

Draco sighed. "All we had was sex."

I smiled an evil smile. "So? Wasn't that enough?"

"Maybe then but not now."

"I don't believe you." I took a step closer to Draco and I spoke in a whisper.

"You want that again. I can tell." I stepped closer.

"You want me again." Closer.

Now we were touching. My body against his and his body against mine. I stood up on my tip toes again and leaned up to his ear.

"I'm going to kiss you again Draco and you're going to kiss me back."

"And why would I do that?"

Our eyes locked. "Because you don't want a fire."

Lips pressed. Mine against his. His against mine. And this time, he didn't push me away. Instead, he kissed me back.

At first there was nothing in Draco's kiss and then came the passion. All in a wave.  
He deepened out snogging. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I tangled my hands in his perfect, blonde hair. I wrapped my legs around him. He lifted my feet off the ground. My back hit the tree closest to us. His lips moved down my neck, farther and farther down.

"I love you Draco. I love you so much."

Draco said nothing, just kissed me. It was just like before, when we were dating at Hogwarts. I told him the sweet things and he just kissed.

****************************************************  
_One Hour Later:_

I watched the house from the front. I saw that Astoria had fallen asleep reading and Draco entered the room.

This was it. He was going to tell her that they're over. That he loves me and is going to be with me. He promised he would.

Draco walks over to Astoria's side of the bed and gently puts his hand on her shoulder. She wakes up. He leans in and whispers something in her ear. I hold my breath and wait to see her miserable reaction. It doesn't come. Instead she laughs and wraps her arms around Draco.

My Draco.

They kiss. They kiss, intensely. They fall back on the bed. Together.

I don't think. Thinking will get you in trouble. I act.

"INCENDIO!"

Flames lap at the front door. Flames enter.

I watch.

But only for a second, then I turn away. I walk back towards the gate and I don't wait to see their reaction to the fire. I don't wait and see if they get out in time.

I walk away with the taste of Draco still on my lips.

**Please comment. :) Check out my other Harry Potter stories, "Bruised and Breakable," "Potter's Dating My Sister," and my new one, "After Hours." Thank you! :)**


End file.
